


Eventful Day

by SappyNyan



Series: My Smut Collection [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Spitroasting, blood mention, dream major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: Dark goes missing one morning. Anti is worried, the others try to calm him down. Dark returns home covered in blood and bruises. Angst, comfort, and smut ensues.





	Eventful Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an RP that I am a part of. For context, there is 10 of us with the only septic ego being myself - Anti - and the nine others being Markiplier egos, consisting of Bing, Google, Damien, Dr. Iplier, Wilford Warfstache, Darkiplier, The Host, King of the Squirrels, and Yandereplier. However, Damien, Dr.Iplier, and Wilford are not mentioned. The 10 all live in the one house. Anti, Dark, and Host were all pining for each other and flirting with each other, and some events lead up to this. My Anti wears a choker with a knife charm on it, this becomes relevant later on.

Loud music from downstairs caused Anti to stir, he grumbled, knowing it was Bing who had started playing the music, judging by the censored beeps that could be heard. Anti stretched and felt that something was off. He didn’t know what, but he knew it was something important.

He ignored the music and walked to the kitchen to get some coffee. He poured up two mugs, knowing that Dark would appreciate a cup as well. He went to Dark’s room, only to find he wasn’t there. His brows furrowed as he searched around the house. He came up empty handed so he decided to go to Bing to see if he had been talking to the dark ego that morning.

Anti placed down Dark’s coffee mug, but kept a hold of his own as he entered the garage to see Bing and Google in there, the bots flirting as Bing finished working on his skateboard. He felt rude to intrude on the two, but approached nonetheless. “Either of you see Dark?” He asked.

Google blinked in surprise at the tone of Anti’s voice. “No, not in a while.” 

Anti shifted on his feet, finishing off his coffee. “Shit… He wasn’t anywhere I could find… Did he say anything about going somewhere to either of you?” The bots shook their heads in response. Anti placed down his empty mug, one hand reaching for his phone, the other reaching for the knife charm on his choker. 

"I'm gonna text him, see if he has his phone on him or something..." Anti quickly typed out the message ‘Dark, where the fuck are you?’ He drummed his fingers on the back of his phone waiting for a response. He held his breath as three dots popped up, indicating that Dark was replying.

‘Hey, sorry. I won't be home for a while. I'm… busy. Please tell everyone that I will hopefully be home soon and I'll explain everything when I get back.’ 

Anti read the text over and over. He shoved his phone back in his pocket as he turned to the other two once again. "He said he won't be home for a while and he's busy and he'll explain when he gets back. God fucking d̸͢͝a҉̡m̧͞m̵͞it." Anti glitched out of worry and mild anger. A lightbulb in the garage burst. 

The bots jumped at the sudden outburst. “Hey, hey, he’s capable, he’ll be okay.”

Anti breathed deeply trying to control himself and his glitching "Yeah, okay, fine yeah okay." Anti started pacing in worry, bringing his right hand to his mouth to chew on it as his left continued to fiddle with the charm on his choker.

Google smiled softly, “Hey, pacing isn’t gonna help. Why don’t you go find something to do for a bit, okay? Worrying yourself half to death isn’t gonna bring him home any faster. It’ll just wear you out.”

Anti nodded, then shook his head trying to bring himself back to his senses. "Okay.... yeah.... I'm gonna go for a walk or something, it's been a long-ass fucking time since I've been outside, might calm me down or some shit."

He nodded. “Be careful, alright?”

"Yeah, sure..." Anti said dismissively "I'll keep my phone turned up and text you guys if Dark says anything?" He turned and left the garage, running to his room quickly to grab his headphones before he left. He was scared to be alone with his thoughts should they stray to places he would like to avoid. He shuffled his music, not caring what played.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he ran. He didn’t care where he was running, he just knew he didn’t want to be home. After running for about a half hour, he arrived at the edge of a forest. He was breathing heavily as he entered, he'd been in there a few times when his emotions got high to avoid breaking things owned by the others. He walked to a clearing he had seen last time he was there, and just screamed. He screamed until his throat hurt. He screamed until he couldn’t scream anymore. He knew he was far enough away from the nearest residential area that no one would hear him.

When he finished screaming, he laid down on the soft grass, looking up at the clear sky as music blared in his ears. He just stayed there, breathing, calming himself as much as he could. After about seven or eight hours, Anti felt he had calmed down enough to not risk breaking more bulbs in the house, he got up and started towards home. He was still very worried, but he was able to control it 

He got up and left the forest. As he was walking home, his face felt damp, he reached up to find that he had, in fact, been crying. He chuckled to himself as he wiped his face "been a while since I've done that.” When Anti rounded the corner to the street with the house, he made sure his face was clear of tears as he took off his headphones. As he entered the house, he threw his headphones onto the couch and sat next to them and looked at the ground.

Anti didn’t look up when he heard three sets of footsteps approaching. “The Host greets Anti and notes that the Irishman looks distraught. The Host asks if there is anything he can do to improve Anti's spirits.” 

Yandereplier follows and immediately heads over to Anti. "Hey.... what's wrong?"

"Dark's gone somewhere, when I texted him, he said he was busy and would explain when he got home and I know he's capable but fuck if I'm not worried…” Anti looked up at Host hopefully. “You wouldn't happen to be able to use your powers to know where he is, do you Host?" Anti reached for the charm on his choker once again.

Yan wraps an arm around Anti. "He's tough. He'll come home safe, trust me." King followed, just staying quiet though also concerned. He gave Anti’s shoulder a reassuring pat. Anti gave them both a half-hearted smile as he breathed deeply through his nose,

Bing dashed over and wrapped a large hug around Anti. "Bro, I bro-lieve he's alright. Darky is fully capable of takin' anything down. We can throw a lil' lit party when he gets back, yeah?" He chimed in, fixing his sunglasses to look cool.

Yan giggled quietly. "It's been a while since I went to a party. It's gonna be fun, right, Anti?"

Anti smiled slightly at the young ego. She was like a kid sister to him. "Yeah Yan, it'll be fun.”

"If it'd help, we could have just a chill dinner tonight? I'll make whatever you want and we could throw a movie on or something?" King suggested.

“-mumbling- The Host is grateful for the change of subject. He suspects that Anti would worry even more if he knew Dark's current whereabouts and activities. -regular voice- The Host responds to King ‘Yes, King, you did mention something earlier about making dinner. Did you not?’”

Anti shrugged in response, "you guys choose what to have... I'm not hungry.”

"I'll make something light for you Anti, just in case. Eating is important, you gotta take care of yourself." King replied. 

Yan whined quietly, unhappy at seeing Anti in such a depressed state. "He's way stronger than any of us.... and if he needed us, you know he'd call.”

“The Host cautiously places a hand on Anti's shoulder blade and begins to rub his back. The Host can confirm that Dark both intends to and is capable of returning.” 

Anti cleared his throat and sat up straight in an attempt to stop his train of thought "Thanks guys... I'm just a bit worried. But you're right, hell be fine.” 

A knock on the door caused Anti’s head to snap over in its direction, bracing for the worst but hoping for the best.

Google approached the door and opened it. He only just managed to get out a “Hello?” before he saw Dark about to collapse. He managed to catch him before he hit the ground. “Woah shit.”

"DARK!" Anti called out as he ran to the others side. He didn’t know what to say or do. He just stared at Dark, covered in blood, cuts and bruises. He felt a lump growing in his throat.

"Dark?!" Yan was on her feet in an instant, looking to the man in Google’s arms for a moment before rushing to the window next to the door and opened it. She looked around the front yard with a knife drawn.

Kings eyes widened, "Woah shit alright then....is there any way I can help?"

Bing froze up at the sudden havoc. He took off his sunglasses and looked around. He tried really hard to stay cool, but situations like these weren't exactly his forte. He dashed to the kitchen and sat in there for a moment while the situation cooled.

“The Host mumbles ‘I said he would get here -- not that he would be in one piece,’ as he runs to the bathroom to fetch medical supplies. The Host returns quickly and immediately begins to start treating wounds.”

“The Host asks Dark to remove whatever clothes are overtop of his injuries as he grabs the bottle of antiseptic.”

Dark seemed unable to speak as he removed his shredded dress shirt. There were countless small cuts. The worst were the three, large, bleeding gashes on his back. Google helpd Dark to sit up and stay sitting.

Yan growled softly. "Whatever did that to him might have followed him here..." She hopped out the window and stood in the front yard, still and silent as she scanned the area.

Anti let out a choked sob as he saw the wounds, he stood, turned, and punched the wall at full strength, leaving a hole in the wall. He glitched violently as fear, sadness, and anger flowed through him. ‘I missed my chance, I missed my chance, I missed my  
F̵̵̢UC̶̢͞K̷IN҉͢G̛ ̸C̴̵H̡̢A҉NÇE͡͠!’ he thought.

King went to Anti’s side, gently touching his arm, "Hey, hey, it's ok, he's going to be alright my dude. Let’s go sit down for a few minutes, it’ll be alright, I promise."

“Do͞n't̡҉ ̸͘F̷҉U̢͞C̵̢K̴͢͜I͞͠N̢̕G̷ ̷tǫ͞u̵c͝h m̛e̡͜͞!” Anti growled out, he still listened, going to the couch to sit. 

King sighed and followed Anti over to the couch, not touching him but he did sit beside him in the couch, giving him a bit of space, "Host and Googs will take care of him, he's gonna be all good as new soon enough, yeah?"

“The Host warns Dark that this may sting as he begins to spray the wounds with disinfectant. The Host puts adhesive bandages over the small cuts and scrapes then begins to inspect the claw marks. The gouges are wide and deep. They may need stitches. The Host asks Dark ‘Do you want to go to the Hospital and see Dr. Iplier, or do you want me to apply some numbing gel around the wounds and do the stitches myself? I need an answer quickly because I need to know whether or not I'm applying pressure to this right away.’”

Google shook his head, “Apply pressure anyways, Host.”

"Ye̸̷a͝h̸͠, ̨şu̢ŗ͘͡e, ̢y̨͘e̛a͜h͡." Anti couldn't control his glitching as he heard the two speak about Darks state. 

"He's going to be alright. Take a deep breath Anti, my friend." King told him. 

“The Host takes the clean towel he had grabbed from the bathroom for this purpose and gently pushes Dark over, so that he's laying on his stomach. The Host then folds the towel and presses it against the gouges on Dark's back, being careful not to irritate the torn flesh any further than strictly necessary.”

Anti took a deep breath in, but what came out was a sob. His hand flew to his mouth in an attempt to stop himself. To be in control of something, but was unable to stop himself.

King sighed, wanting to hug him or something but afraid to touch him again and upset him further, "It's alright, just keep breathing my friend."

Google glanced up at Host as he was no longer supporting Dark, “Do you still need me here? I need to go get Yan and check on Bing.”

Yan heard Anti sob and flinched, looking back into the house for a moment. "I'm going to take a walk around the block. I'll probably come back in my window after so I don't bother anyone. Don't text me how he is, it'll just distract me." She tucked her knife into her skirt and headed off.

Google glanced up at Yan and nodded, “Alright. Be careful, please.”

Anti dared to have a look over at Dark. His heart shattered more as he saw the wounds for himself. "I need to see him" Anti whispered out, able to control his glitching enough to be understood fully as he spoke

King stood and held a hand out to him, "Then let's go see him, we can go sit by him, would that be better?" Anti nodded as he reached for Kings hand to help him up, standing on unsteady legs as his arms fell to his sides. King squeezed Anti’s hand gently before letting it go and gave him a reassuring half smile. He stayed close so that he could steady Anti if needed and lead him over to sit on the floor near where the others were.

As they reached the others, Anti dropped to his knees, his right hand finding one of Dark’s and his left reaching for Dark’s hair. He gently carded his fingers through his hair, a sad half-smile on his lips as tears streamed down his face. His glitching calmed to a near stop as he did this. He rested his forehead on the top of Dark’s head and whispered "you better make it through this. I... I need you, dammit."

“The Host places his spare hand on top of Anti's and firmly tells him ‘I will not allow Dark to die on us. None of his major organs or arteries are damaged, so he simply needs to be stitched up and spend some time healing. He will be fine in time.’” 

Dark slowly opened his eyes to the touch of Anti, and he attempted to smile back. Then he tried to say something, but his throat was sore and his voice was scratchy from yelling. "A-Anti? I-i'm so sorry I couldn't b-be here sooner. I h-hated the feeling of worrying you all. O-of worrying you." Dark then rested his forehead against Anti's and said "I-I'm so sorry..." 

“The Host moves his hand away from Anti's and asks Dark again ‘Stitches here and now, or stitches at the hospital? Choose.’”

Bing peeked into the living area, but he was still unnerved. He wanted to go in and support Dark and the others, but he was frozen in his place. As much as a wide range of emotions appeared for him, fear was one that took over a little more strongly than he wanted.

Dark looked at the Host. "You know what's best, Hosty."

Anti let out a slight chuckle, no emotion behind it, "I was worried as soon as I couldn't find you. That text... it was fucking scary. I didn't know where you where or why you were gone... I was so fucking scared I'd never see you again." He choked back a sob and leaned in to kiss Dark on the nose "don't do this again, please." 

Dark was a little taken back and flustered by the small kiss, but only smiled and said "I won't. I promise." 

Anti didn't dare respond, afraid to overstep his bounds, he just stayed still, holding Dark's hand, fingers carding through his hair, and forehead leaned against Dark's. 

“The Host responds somewhat curtly. ‘Stitches here and now then.’ The Host puts on some rubber gloves and tears open a packet of numbing gel. He gently traces the skin around the wound with the gel then removes the gloves and retrieves a needle and surgical thread. The Host disinfects the needle with alcohol before threading it. The Host gently prods next to the wound and asks Dark if he can feel it.”

"No, it's fine." Dark managed to get out. 

Anti allowed himself to speak after hearing Host talk. "If it hurts, squeeze my hand okay?"

Dark looked back to Anti. "Y-Yeah, alright."

King had stopped really paying attention, he wasn’t a big fan of needles anyways and he didn't want to intrude on their moment, so he slid away from them. He wanted to go check on his bro but he was sure Googs probably has that handled too.

“The Host begins to press the needle to the flesh near the top of one of the gashes then asks Dark to inform him if it hurts. ‘If it hurts then the numbing gel hasn't fully taken effect yet.’ he tells Dark.”

"It stings a bit but I'll be alright."

Anti sighed and closed his eyes. ‘Now or never Anti, just say something to him, there might not be another chance’ he thought to himself. Anti leaned to Dark's ear and took a deep breath before whispering just loud enough for Dark to hear "I... I care about you.... a lot.... as more than a friend... I... I... love you..." Anti flushed but stayed in place, wanting the moment to last, but also in fear of actually looking at Dark and seeing his reaction.

Dark heard Anti whisper to him, and didn’t believe what he said, but looked up at him with a surprised look on his face "W-what? Really?" 

Anti nodded, breathing to keep himself calm at his own confession. Dark wanted to move to give him a humongous hug, but he didn’t want to mess up Host's work, so he pulled Anti down and kissed him. Anti was startled at Dark's sudden movement. He blinked a few times before returning the kiss, feeling the most at ease he had felt in months

Dark smiled into the kiss, then broke away so he could rest again. "Took you long enough" he joked, then stifled a chuckle so he wouldn’t hurt his lungs.

Anti giggled slightly at Darks remark. "Oh shut up. You could have said something too y'know. I actually had the balls to say it!” Anti playfully teased. 

"I'm terrible with timing, as you can see." Dark gestured to the markings everywhere on his body. Anti gave a chuckle but stopped as he realized that Host was right next to them, patching up Dark. Anti's face heated up as he buried it into Dark’s neck, groaning in embarrassment. 

“The Host works as quickly as he can, stitching the flesh together again as though he were simply mending a torn sock. He knots the sutures at the end of each gash tightly, and soon enough the claw marks are stitched shut. The Host wets a cotton pad with disinfectant and cleans the wounds one more time before telling Dark that he is finished.”

"Thank you so much, Hosty. You do always know what's best." Dark smiled as he gently hugged the Host, then turned to hug Anti.

Anti smiled into the hug, glad that the feeling of affection was mutual. He looked over at Host and gave him a genuine smile "thank you, Host, for helping him," Anti said. He leaned over and hugged host as well.

“The Host smiles softly and returns both hugs warmly. He tells the two that it was no trouble and warns Dark not to do anything strenuous or the stitches might burst.”

"Sure thing!" Dark said. 

Anti smirked and said "don't worry Hosty, I'll be doing all the work so precious Darky here won't be hurt more~" he winked. Dark looked down to hide his massive blush as he realized what Anti meant.

“The Host blushes slightly but retorts ‘Dark does not strike me as the bottoming type in any respect. Thus the warning...I doubt you would want me to have to...intervene in such a scenario.’” 

Anti blushesd and stuttered, he wasn’t expecting Host to respond so boldly. "I.... uh.. heh..." He tried to regain himself but mumbled with little confidence "I'm more of a power bottom.” 

"’Interesting’ The Host hums. ‘It's strenuous activity no matter what position you take however, so the point still stands.’’’

Dark cleared his throat "Um, can you guys help me stand up, please? I'd like to go to rest, if you don't mind.”

Anti nodded. "Yeah, okay sure... I was joking there though... mostly, I wasn't joking about the... last bit there." He flushed more as he helped Dark up, keeping an arm around Darks waist to steady him.

“The Host wishes both a good night's rest. The Host hopes that Dark is feeling better tomorrow.” 

“You too Host,” Dark replied. Anti gave a small wave to Host as he helped to keep Dark steady. 

“You want to head to my room? I don’t want you going over the stairs, it might be bad for the stitches,” Anti's head was tilted, a look of concern on his face.

Dark nodded. “Yeah, sure. Just be careful, your room is messy as hell.” He chuckled.

Anti laughed as he opened his door, “It is my sanctuary and I will leave it in whatever state I wish,” he said as he helped lead Dark to his bed.

After Anti helped Dark lie down on his bed, he walked to his dresser to grab two pairs of pajama pants. He tossed a pair to Dark before taking off his shirt and jeans to put on his own pair. When he turned around, he saw that Dark was blushing and covering his eyes, pajama pants still lying next to him.

Anti smirked as he laughed, “You’re so bashful, darling.” He walked towards his bed and laid next to Dark. 

“Shut up, you, just, have a nice body, that’s all,” Dark said. 

Anti winked at Dark and reached a hand to his hair. “Just get changed and go to sleep, unless you want to sleep in your dress pants, sweetheart. You can do whatever, the pajama pants were just for choice.”

Dark nodded and tossed the pajama pants to the side, opting to leave on his dress pants. Anti sighed and shook his head at Dark, an affectionate smile danced on his lips as he pulled a blanket atop the two of him. “Sleep well, hon,” Anti said, a hand still carding through Dark’s hair. 

“You too mon amour pour toujours.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This wasn’t right. The house was almost completely lacking of colour save for the others. He was stood apart from the group, they were all crowded around something, looking down, emotionless. 

Anti walked over, unsure of what was happening. “Guys… what are you looking at.”

After he asked the question, everyone turned to look at him, accusing glares cast his way, save for Host who started speaking. 

“The Host looks over at Anti, a feeling of anger flowing through him. The Host knew that he had caused this.”

Anti quirked his eyebrows in confusion, “Host… what do you mean?” He asked

Yan cracked a smile, one full of malice, “Why don’t you look for yourself, see what you caused.” She stepped aside, almost giggling as she did so. 

Anti almost screamed at the sight. Dark was on the ground surrounded by a large puddle of blood, most likely all of the blood in his body. “I-I didn’t DO that! I WOULDN’T do that!” Anti shook in fear, sadness, and anger. He was glitching. 

“Lies!” They all shouted in unison. 

“Take a look at yourself, you’re full of his blood.” Google spat. 

Anti did as Google had said. He saw so much blood. It was so bright and angry compared to everything else. He started laughing. He laughed uncontrollably, he was glitching almost as much as he was laughing. “It was me’ he thought. ‘All my fault. All my fault. All my-’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anti shot up, gasping in a breath of air, unable to make his eyes focus. Nothing had colour, ‘all my fault. It was all m-’

“Anti, Anti, it’s okay, breath.” He knew that voice. It was Dark. He looked over and saw him, a look of concern on his face. 

“D҉-̸D̴͢a̴̧r͠k͘͜?” Anti asked. He was glitching badly.

“I’m right here, calm down. Breath mon cher.” 

Anti pulled Dark into a hug, a mix of a gasp and a sob escaped him. “I thought you were g҉o̵n͏e̷. I thought I l̕o͘̕͢s̵̢͠t̸͝ ̵̵͜yo͡ų͡.”

“I’m right here ma douce. Breath with me.” Dark took deep breaths, trying to help ground Anti. 

After a moment of a silent embrace, Anti calmed down, no longer glitching. “I love you so fucking much and I would never try to hurt you.” He spoke. 

“I love you too mon chéri. It’s morning, but do you want to stay here?.” Dark asked. Anti nodded and laid facing Dark, keeping close to him. Dark faced Anti, a small smile on his lips. 

Anti wrapped one arm around Dark while the other started carding through his hair again. “I don’t want to go back to sleep though. I just want to lay here,” Anti mumbled. 

Dark let out a chuckle. “You always act like you don’t have any emotions besides happiness or anger. I’m glad you feel safe enough around me to show me your true self. That’s one of the many reasons I fell in love with you.” Dark leaned his forehead against Anti’s.

Anti let out a sheepish smile, a blush spreading on his face. “C… can I kiss you? I just… I need to know this is real…” Anti trailed off. He knew he probably sounded silly, but that DREAM…

“Of course, la mignonne.” Dark smiled. Anti leaned in and kissed him. It was hesitant, timid, and the complete opposite of how the glitch usually conducted himself. Dark pulled back slightly and said “it’s okay, you don’t need to be scared. I’m real and I love you.”

Anti leaned back in and kissed Dark again. It was less hesitant and somewhat confident. Dark closed his eyes and kissed back. He felt something damp against his cheek and pulled back to look at Anti’s face.He saw that Anti was crying. “Are you okay?” He asked, reaching a thumb to wipe away some tears.

Anti breathed deeply before opening his eyes. “Yeah… I’m just… really happy.” He smiled. He leaned back in and kissed him fully. Ah. There was the Anti that Dark was used to. Dark kissed him back.

Anti kissed harder, one hand gripping at Dark’s hair while the other gripped his shoulder. When Dark felt Anti’s tongue swipe against his bottom lip at the same time Anti ground his hips against his own, he pulled back slightly, a bright blush on his face. “As much as I’d love to do this, you know Host would kill us.” 

Anti smirked, a playful twinkle in his eyes. “He never said anything about me giving you a blow job, did he?” The question was rhetorical.

Dark’s blush deepened at Anti’s suggestion. “I… I suppose he never.” He attempted to smirk back, but it appeared as more of a sheepish smile. He laid on his back and looked over at Anti.

Anti moved so that he was hovering over dark, a hungry look on his face and he leaned down to kiss along Dark’s jaw. He trailed his kisses down his neck, placing loving ones over the bruises and bandaids until he got to the hem of Dark’s pants. He looked up at Dark as he placed his hands on Dark’s hips, his thumbs rubbing in gentil circles. “You’re one hundred percent sure you want to do this?” Anti asked.

Dark nodded, moving one of his hands to be behind his head. “I’m sure mon amoureux.”

Anti licked his lips and turned his attention back to Dark’s dress pants. He undid the button, pulled the zipper, and started shimming just the pants down, leaving Dark in his boxers. He was met with a slight bulge. He leaned his head down and kissed Dark’s member through his boxers. Dark let out a contented sigh as the hand not under his head reached down to pet Anti’s hair. Anti started mouthing at Dark’s dick, being sure to focus attention to the head through the thin material. 

A knock on Anti’s door caused Anti to pull back slightly. He winked at Dark and smirked, holding a finger up to his mouth is a ‘shushing’ manor. He leaned back down and continued to mouth at his head. Dark let out a whimper as Anti applied more pressure. He was definitely growing hard. There was a knock on the door once again, this one slightly more panicked. Anti ignored the knocking as he reached a hand under Dark’s waistband and swiped his thumb across his slit. Dark let out a gasp followed by a groan. 

It was at this moment the door swung open and “- the door and sees the two in a compromising position. The Host blushes but stand his ground as he asks the two what they think they are doing.”

“What’s it look like Hosty?” Anti winked at him. “You didn’t say anything about me sucking him off.” Anti leaned back down, keeping his eyes on Host as he licked at Dark through his boxers. Dark covered his face in embarrassment. 

“The Host is only somewhat surprised that Anti continues with his actions. He watches in intrigue. After a moment of watching The Host shifts in place as he beseeches Anti stop his actions before The Host has to intervene.” 

Anti leans back so that he’s sitting back on his legs. “I’m okay with you… intervening if Darky is. Perhaps he feels the same way about you that I do and is okay with you joining us.” Anti smiled gently and winked at Host. 

Dark nodded and covered his face with his arms. “Y-yeah.”

“The Host enters the room fully and closes the door behind him. He removes his his shirt and approaches the two as he speaks ‘I feel the same way, but was too scared to say anything should I drive either of you away. I suppose your invitations is proof enough of your feelings for me and my acceptance of your invitation is proof that the feelings are mutual.’” 

Anti smiled gently at Host. “Before you join us, baby, the bottom drawer in my dresser, there’s a false bottom. There’s a couple things there I need you to grab.” Anti adjusts himself enough so that he could remove his pajama pants, leaving him in his boxers. 

“The Host nods and walks to Anti’s dresser and opens the bottom drawer. He removes the false bottom and spots many toys. He takes note of a large dildo, about nine inches in length and about five inches in width. He flushes at the thought of Anti using it on himself, the mental image arousing him.” 

Anti smirked “I can give you a show another time, sugar, I think that’s something you both would enjoy. For now, get the lube and the… hmm... the mauve cock ring, sure why not.” 

“The Host leans down and grabs the items that Anti had asked for and brings them over before sitting gently on the foot of the bed.”

Anti found himself growing nervous, as though he were experiencing his first time all over again. Anti reached a hand up to his choker to play with the charm once again. Noticing his change in demeanor, Dark sat up up, a hand going to Anti’s shoulder. “What’s wrong, mon amour?” He asked.

Anti sighed before responding. “I’ve only ever been fucked because I wanted to be fucked. I’ve never… I’ve never been fucked someone I love before because I’ve never BEEN in love… I’ve also… never been with the same person twice because they often want… more from me that I can’t exactly give… I’ve also had people just… leave me as soon as I show them.” Anti took a moment to breath, looking down at the bed before continuing. “So I guess I’m nervous that… that’ll happen here.” 

Dark leaned forward carefully and kisses Anti’s forehead as Host spoke up. “The Host places a hand on Anti’s knee as he says ‘we will not leave you because we love you and leaving someone based off the size of their genitalia is a pathetic thing to do.’”

Anti chuckled and looked at the two. “Okay… just promise you won’t laugh?” He asks. The two nod in agreement to not laugh. Anti sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he took off his boxers, revealing himself to the two. 

He expected to hear the two laugh, but instead felt as Host moved his hand up so that it was resting on his thigh and squeezed it gently. “It’s cute, like you,” Dark cooed.

Anti blushed, covering his face. “Oh fuck you,” He groaned out.

“The Host smirks as he leans in to speak directly into Anti’s ear. ‘That’s the plan, love.’” Anti felt Host kiss his ear and shivered. 

“Are you a grower or a shower?” Dark asked, his hand moving Anti’s neck. 

Anti flushed as he reached to the cock ring. “A shower, I’m only about three inches erect. The cock ring gives me about half an inch extra.” Anti slipped the ring on his half hard dick. “Now, enough about me! Let’s get on with this. Dark, sit against my headboard, it’ll be better for your back.” Anti faced Host, grabbed the lube, and passed it to him. “Think you can prep me for you, Hosty?”

“The Host nods. ‘Of course, but what about our dear Dark?’ The Host asks.”

“Leave him to me, sugar.” Anti leaned forward and kissed Host deeply. He nipped at Host’s bottom lip as he pulled back. 

“‘If you don’t behave yourself, you will be punished,’ The Host warns playfully.”

Anti winked then turned his attention to Dark and crawled up the bed until he was on all fours in front of him. “Would you like me to kiss you dar-oooh.” Anti let out quiet moan as he felt Host gently probing around his entrance with his finger. “What happened to the n͢a̧r̵rat̶in͜g? You could have wa͟rned҉ me.” Anti was glitching with arousal.

“‘I don’t always narrate out loud,’ The Host informs.” Host’s first knuckle slipped inside Anti quickly before slipping out, causing Anti to whine in need. “This is a form of punishment as you expect me to tell you what I will be doing by narrating it all.”

Anti grumbled in mild annoyance but accepts his fate. “Don’t grumble, mon chéri, it doesn’t suit you,” Dark says. He took Anti’s face into his hands and kissed him deeply. Anti whined into the kiss, his eyes fluttered closed as Host pushed in a finger. Anti’s kisses became sloppy as Host quickly thrusted his finger in and out of Anti’s ass, crooking his finger every now and again.

As Host slipped in a second finger, Anti let out a loud moan, his head falling against Dark’s shoulder. It had been almost a year since he had had sex last. And Host’s fingers were so much thicker than his own. “Can I start şu͘͢c͘k̡͘iņg̸ you o- OH F̴U͜͡͏C̨͡K ̡҉Y̕͜ES RIGHT THERE!” Anti let out a loud moan as Host brushed against his prostate.

“You’re a verbal one, aren’t you, you peu bitte putain.” Dark chuckled.

Anti nodded and whined as he felt Host add a third finger. “W- what does ţ͝h̨͡a͜t mean?” Anti asked. 

“It means ‘little cock whore’... Are you okay with such names?” Dark asked. 

Anti nodded quickly, trying to roll his hips back onto Host’s fingers “Y͞e͘s̛ ͏͢g̵͢ơd̨̢ ҉̶y̶e̴̢s.” 

Host gripped Anti’s hip with his free hand, stopping him from moving. “No moving unless I say.” Host growled out, setting a punishing pace with his fingers. 

“I’m s͝ǫr̷̨r͝y̴̧̛ darling,” Anti apologized. “Can I s̢t͢a͞ŗt҉ ͘b̵l̴҉ow̴i̛͞n͠g Dark?” Anti panted out. He let out whines and moans as he waited for a response. 

“If Dark is ready, then yes.” Anti looked up at Dark with pleading eyes, his face was a dark red as he let out whines of need. 

“Of course mon petite salope.” Dark slowly pulled down his boxers. 

Anti left a sloppy kiss on Dark’s jaw before leaning down. “Thank y̵̛͡o̧u̴͝.” He took half of Dark’s dick in one go. He bobbed his head a couple times before taking his entire length into his mouth, his throat clenching around the head of Dark’s dick. Dark choked out a moan as one of his hands flew to Anti’s hair, gripping it tightly. 

Anti moaned loudly around Dark’s cock as Host added a fourth finger. The stretch felt amazing, but he wanted more, NEEDED more. Anti pulled off to Dark for a moment to speak “Ho͠s̸͜͝t̢ ̕P̢L̕E̶̕A̛҉SE̵͞ more.” He begged. He lowered his head once again and paid attention to the sensitive head. 

“What a needy little fuck toy you are.” Host removed his fingers from Anti, who whined at the nickname and the feeling of being empty. Anti was about to pull himself off Dark and speak before Host started to talk, “Someone needs to teach you your PLACE.” 

Anti let out a muffled cry of pleasure as Host inserted himself in one thrust. He loved the feeling of being used, of just being something to bring others pleasure. He took Dark’s full length once again, the thrusting of Host’s hips pushing Dark’s dick further down Anti’s throat. Anti moaned around Dark’s cock at the sensation of being fucked in the ass and the throat.

“You’re being such a good little bitch. So good for us,” Dark said. Anti moaned and sucked harder on Dark. “Are you enjoying this?”He asked with sincerity. Anti nodded his head with the minimal amount of movement he had. 

“I have to agree with,” Host cut himself off with a grunt. “I have to agree with Dark. You’re being such a good cock whore for us.” Anti felt himself tear up at the praise. None of his previous lovers had told him that he was good for them. None of them had ever bothered to ask him if he was enjoying what was happening, only ever caring about their own release. 

He let out a whine and opened his eyes as he felt Host pull out him and Dark lift his head off him. “Are you okay mon chéri? You’re crying.” Dark asked gently, placing a hand lovingly on the others cheek.

“‘I didn’t hurt you, did I love?’ The Host asks, concern for Anti flooding him.”

Anti nodded and smiled. “I’m p̶er͢f̴̧͡e̶̸c͏̧͞t.” Anti cleared his throat to try and control his glitching in the moment. “I’ve never felt LOVE during sex. It’s a lot, and the praise? That’s a first for me as well. It’s a lot and I fucking LOVE it. I love both of you, so fucking much” he told them. 

“We love you too,” Host said. Anti was happy, really happy.

“Can… can we continue with this?” Anti asked. He needed to show the two how much he loved then.

“Oh course, mon cher.” Anti smiled wider and leaned back down to continue blowing Dark. Host gently pushed himself back inside the smaller man. 

Anti moved his mouth quickly on Dark, a hand reached to play with his balls. The two moaned in unison, Dark from the sensation on his dick and balls and Anti from Host hitting his sweet spot perfectly.

“Such a good slut.” “Being the perfect fuck toy.” “Perfect bitch.” “Lovely whore.” “Such a good, cock hungry boy.” “Such a good little slut just for us.” “And you’ll be the perfect cum dumpster for us.”

Anti felt himself himself near his limit as the two bombarded him with parise mixed with demeaning names. The nicknames were filled with love. Anti double his efforts to make Dark cum for him. He could feel the other was close. He squeezed darks balls and sucked hard, clenching his throat around Dark. This pushed Dark over the edge, coming with a shout of Anti’s name. Anti swallowed it all as he helped Dark through his high. Dark pushed Anti’s head off his softening dick as the stimulation became too much. 

Host sat back, pulling Anti with him as he fucked up into Anti, hands gripping tightly at Anti’s hips. Dark shuffled to be close to the two and he slipped off Anti’s cock ring and tossed it to the side. He gripped Anti’s dick and kept it still as Anti bucked up into it, loud moans escaping him. “The perfect size to hold. You fit so perfectly inside my hand, amoureux. You look so beautiful fucking up into my hand. Are you going to cum for us?” 

Anti nodded his head quickly, reaching his arms out to hold onto Dark’s shoulders.“Y̶͢҉e͡s̸,” he said. He was already so close. Anti’s head fell back as he let out whines and moans. They loved him, they were PRAISING him. They CARED if he finished. The thought pushed Anti over the edge. He glitched violently, shouting both their names as loud as he could, cuming all over Dark’s hand and both their stomachs.

As Anti came down from his high, he started whining. Host continued to fuck up into him, chasing his own release. His teeth dug into Anti’s skin on his shoulder to stiefel himself. “Host. Host please cum. Please, it’s too much, just fill me, please. Host please fucking PLEASE,” Anti begged. It started to feel less pleasurable and more painful. Anti felt Host still as warmth filled him. Host lifted Anti from his lap, cum dribbled out of Anti’s ass, down thighs and on down onto the bed. Anti fell forward against Dark, feeling thoroughly fucked. 

“Feel better now, notre amour?” Dark asked. Anti nodded, not wanting to speak. Anti felt the bed lift as Host get up and heard the door open and close. He stayed in Dark’s arms, breathing to allow feeling and control to come back to his body. 

The door opened and closed once again and Anti felt a warm cloth on his thighs. Anti hummed in contentment as he sat back, taking the cloth from Host to clean Dark’s stomach and then his own. “Thank you both, I love you so much.” Anti said, his voice hoarse. 

Dark smiled fondly at Anti. “‘I wish to apologize for the overstimulation I caused’ The Host says.”

“That’s okay dear, I’m just glad you didn’t last longer because that would have hurt. Despite being into a lot of shit, being overstimulated is not one of them.” Anti shook his head at the thought. 

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Dark chuckled. 

“The Host suggests that the other two get dressed and go get food as it is late in the morning.”

“What about you, chéri?” 

“The Host informs the two that he will follow after he gets the sheets off of Anti’s bed and into the washed so they are not cum stained for when Anti next sleeps as it is an apology for causing Anti discomfort.” 

Anti nodded and got off the bed, his legs unstable as he grabbed his discarded boxers and pajama pants. “You know what’s best, sweetheart.” He took the pair of pajama pants he had offered to Dark last night and handed them to the dark ego. 

Dark thanked Anti for the pajama pants and put them on. The two left the room hand in hand as Host started to remove the bed sheet. And, for the first time, Anti felt fully satisfied after sex.


End file.
